Musim
by godhonggaring
Summary: Jihoon benci semua musim. "Kau tahu? Kau melewatkan terlalu banyak hal yang indah, Jihoon." / "Soonyoung, kau tahu ini pertama kalinya aku merasa memiliki orang yang peduli padaku." a svt fic. soonyoung/jihoon. soonhoon/hozi


Musim panas adalah hari-hari dimana cahaya matahari terlihat kuning—menyilaukan aspal dan menimbulkan fatamorgana dan Jihoon akan berlari cepat-cepat dari halte bus menuju rumahnya karena ia tidak suka tersengat panasnya matahari. Di libur musim panasnya, Jihoon hanya akan menghabiskan waktu sendirian di rumah (karena Ayah dan Ibunya tinggal terpisah dengannya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, toh Jihoon sudah SMA, sudah bisa hidup sendiri).

Musim gugur adalah hari-hari dimana dedaunan mulai memerah, menguning lalu berguguran di depan rumah—membuat Jihoon memiliki pekerjaan ekstra untuk menyapu halaman, menumpuk dedaunan di samping garasi rumah sebelum membakarnya. Suhu mulai turun dan Jihoon pasti akan mendapatkan gangguan flu (meski cuma pilek tapi Jihoon kesal setengah mati karena perubahan musim membuatnya tidak bisa memasak dengan benar dan terkadang lidahnya mati rasa karena indera penciumannya tidak berfungsi sempurna saat itu).

Musim dingin adalah hari-hari dimana cuaca menjadi lebih dingin daripada musim gugur (tapi Jihoon sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca dingin begitu lepas musim gugur). Jihoon tetap saja merasa musim dingin mengesalkan, karena ia akan sering terpeleset ketika berjalan. Diam-diam Jihoon akan merasa iri dengan tetangga sebelah rumah yang merayakan natal dengan penuh sukacita bersama keluarganya sementara ia hanya akan duduk di dekat perapian dan khawatir dengan hidungnya yang mungkin saja akan memerah karena terkena dingin yang sepi, gelap dan beku.

Musim semi adalah hari-hari dimana suhu mulai menghangat dan pohon ceri di sebelah rumah yang ditanam Jihoon sejak ia di taman kanak-kanak memunculkan banyak kuncup. Jika sudah mulai mekar, Jihoon akan direpotkan oleh kedatangan teman-temannya (padahal Jihoon tidak pernah benar-benar berteman dengan mereka) yang berkunjung hanya untuk berfoto dan menghabiskan persediaan cemilan di rumah. Lalu akan sama dengan musim gugur, Jihoon akan dapat pekerjaan tambahan untuk menyapu kelopak bunga yang sudah berguguran—tapi, terkadang Jihoon membiarkannya membusuk sendiri karena tidak tega membakarnya.

Musim semi ini Jihoon bersiap pergi ke universitas dengan semangat mahasiswa baru (yang sama saja dengan semangat masa SMA—Jihoon hanya akan menghadapinya seolah hari itu adalah hari-hari biasa). Ia menenteng tas selempang dan berjalan menyusuri komplek rumah menuju halte bus.

"Meong~"

Jihoon sedikit dikejutkan dengan suara kucing—bukan, suara manusia yang meniru kucing tepatnya. Sebenarnya Jihoon adalah tipe yang cuek, tapi, entah kenapa suara orang kurang kerjaan yang mengeong pagi-pagi membuatnya penasaran (untuk menertawakan orang itu diam-diam dan menuliskannya di buku diari).

Jihoon menemukan seseorang dengan setelan setelan kemeja santai dan menenteng tas selempang besar. Rambutnya pirang terang nyaris putih. Tangannya mengelus bulu kucing tiga warna yang langsung lari begitu melihat Jihoon.

(Serius, kucing itu sedikit membuat Jihoon tersinggung)

Sesaat Jihoon kira pemuda yang ia temui di belokan gang itu akan mengejar si kucing, tapi nyatanya ia malah menatap Jihoon.

Matanya lebih sipit daripada mata Jihoon

"Oh, kau menakuti kucing itu." Pemuda itu bicara sambil berdiri.

Jihoon tidak mau repot menyahuti. Tanpa bicara, Jihoon kembali melangkah menuju halte bus—masih tersinggung karena respon seekor kucing yang kabur atas kehadirannya.

Jihoon tidak perlu menunggu lama di halte untuk masuk ke bus. Jihoon bukannya orang yang malas berangkat pagi, tapi ia malas menunggu lama untuk bus (dan meskipun ia tidak terlalu tinggi, ia lebih memilih untuk berdiri di dalam bus).

Tiba-tiba pundaknya digawil. Satu kali ia abaikan, dua kali masih diabaikan, yang ketiga kali Jihoon langsung menoleh—nyaris saja ingin mengomel pada orang kurang kerjaan yang menyentuhnya sembarangan. Tapi, niatnya urung ketika menemukan bahwa yang menggawil pundaknya adalah pemuda pecinta kucing yang ia temui di belokan gang.

"Terima kasih, berkatmu aku akhirnya bisa menemukan halte bus disini. Hehehe." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Kwon Soonyoung."

Untuk ini, barulah Jihoon malas (berkenalan dengan orang lain). Tapi, Jihoon berpikir tidak ingin menyinggung orang di depannya ini—karena Jihoon tidak ingin disamakan dengan kucing tiga warna. Jadi, Jihoon menjabat tangan Soonyoung dan menyebutkan namanya.

"Lee Jihoon."

.

(Musim)

Warning of typo(s); daily life story; boys love; implicit lemon nyempil; soon x hoon/soonhoon; ga sempet di beta; nonsense pake aneud (cri)

 _Dedicated to shirobako-sama. Maaf telat ya. Dan ini hasil dipepet jadinya gini (hush)_

.

Kwon Soonyoung juga adalah mahasiswa baru di kampus yang sama dengan Jihoon—hanya beda jurusan saja. Jihoon masuk jurusan musik, Soonyoung memilih tari modern. Soonyoung mengoceh panjang lebar dan Jihoon hanya merespon dengan aminan singkat atau anggukan.

"—aku orang baru, makanya aku masih bingung dengan denah-denah di daerah sini." Soonyoung masih berbicara, "Jihoon, apa kau tahu tempat kost yang murah di sekitar komplek ini? Aku baru saja ditendang ibu kost yang dulu keluar sehabis melunasi tunggakanku selama lima bulan."

Jihoon mendengus, di upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru pun ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Soonyoung. Lebih tepatnya Soonyoung yang mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi dan itu mulai membuat Jihoon merasa terganggu. Hanya saja, ia belum tega untuk mengusir Soonyoung sekarang.

Perwakilan mahasiswa baru memberikan sambutan, Soonyoung membuat Jihoon tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan si perwakilan.

Soonyoung padahal sudah tidak bicara apa-apa, tapi sekarang malah berbalik Jihoon yang memperhatikannya. Bukan dalam artian romantis, Jihoon hanya memandang aneh dan…mungkin yang biasa disebut gadis-gadis populer dengan _illfeel_ pada Soonyoung yang sudah dengan santainya tidur dengan mulut terbuka di dalam ruangan.

 _Serius, apa orang ini tidak pernah diajari tata krama?_

Salah satu kakak angkatan yang mengawasi sempat mendekat dengan tampang songong sambil membawa karton yang sudah dilipat. Sayangnya ketika tangan kakak angkatan itu terangkat, Soonyoung langsung membuka matanya.

Kakak angkatan mundur tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung, "Bisa-bisanya kau tidur saat acara ini."

Soonyoung membenahi rambutnya sebentar, lalu menggeliat. "Manusia bisa tidur dimana saja dan kapan saja bukan?"

Jihoon ingin membantah, tapi nyatanya Soonyoug ada benarnya. Jika sedang capek, begitu berbaring pun Jihoon juga bisa langsung jatuh tertidur—mau ia berbaring di sofa, meja, bahkan lantai.

Acara sambut menyambut selesai, Jihoon langsung melipir untuk mencari kelasnya. Malas sekali untuk repot-repot berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru. Jauh beda dengan Soonyoung yang langsung sok akrab—dan memang kelihatannya Soonyoung orang yang gampang akrab dengan siapa saja.

.

Hari ini hari pertama, setelah satu mata kuliah berakhir mahasiswa diperbolehkan pulang. Baru saja Jihoon lega karena ia bisa pulang sendiri tanpa adanya Soonyoung, tiba-tiba pemuda sipit itu memanggilnya dari gerbang universitas.

"Oi, Jihoon! Jangan mentang-mentang kakimu kecil jalanmu juga lambat, aku sudah kepanasan menunggumu disini!"

Jihoon mengepalkan tangan. _Sumpah demi apapun, Kwon Soonyoung benar-benar manusia paling berisik, paling bodoh dan paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui._

Jihoon berjalan ke arah gerbang sambil menebalkan muka—karena yang benar saja Soonyoung tersenyum sangat lebar ketika ia mendekat.

"Jangan ikuti aku, bodoh." Ucapnya sinis ketika Soonyoung mengekor di belakangnya.

Jihoon harusnya tahu bahwa percuma saja untuk memberitahu Soonyoung secara baik-baik. Pemuda itu tidak akan mendengar. Sampai Jihoon tidak sadar bahwa Soonyoung mengikutinya sampai ke rumahnya.

"Rumahmu bagus ya? Pohon sakura di sebelah sudah mulai mekar, nanti kita bisa _hanami_ tanpa perlu pergi ke taman kota."

Jihoon nyaris terjungkal saat Soonyoung bicara.

"Sialan, kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai ke rumah?!"

Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal. Bukannya aku sudah bilang padamu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau malah mengikuti aku dan bukan mencari tempat tinggal yang baru?" Jihoon bertanya sengit, dahinya berkerut menunjukkan betapa tidak sukanya ia terhadap kehadiran Soonyoung di halaman rumahnya.

"Ya, anu—sebenarnya aku ingin tinggal di rumahmu untuk sementara waktu ini, hanya sampai musim semi tahun depan. Aku disini karena harus ada yang kulakukan tapi uangku untuk saat ini benar-benar habis." Soonyoung membungkuk sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan kepalanya, "Aku mohon, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu. Aku akan segera mencari pekerjaan sambilan, kalau perlu aku akan membayar sewa selama disini, aku mohon."

Jihoon masih memperlihatkan rengutan tapi ia juga mulai tidak tega, pada akhirnya lelaki yang lebih pendek melangkah ke dalam rumah tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Jihoon yang tidak bersikeras mengusir berarti memiliki jawaban iya.

"Sedang apa kau bengong disitu Soonyoung? Mau aku berubah pikiran?"

.

Jihoon mengambil kunci kamar yang hampir berkarat—karena nyaris tidak pernah disentuh selama nyaris empat tahun—di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Ia melangkah ke kamar yang tepat berada di sebelah kamarnya dan memutar kunci. Soonyoung membawa satu tas punggung yang menurut Jihoon itu terlalu kecil jika diisi oleh selusin pakaian, kemudian Soonyoung bilang bahwa sisanya masih ada di depan rumah Jihoon, entah bagaimana caranya pemuda itu membawa barang-barangnya dengan cepat.

"Dulu ini kamar orangtuaku, tapi kau bisa memakainya. Lagipula mereka tidak mungkin akan pulang kemari."

Soonyoung terlihat ragu, ia mengikuti Jihoon yang kembali ke kamarnya "Kalau mereka pulang saat liburan untuk mengunjungimu, aku bagaimana?"

"Mereka tidak akan pulang." Jihoon menatapnya, "Empat tahun setelah mereka pergi ke Seoul dan menetap disana, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah pulang—" Jihoon lalu melemparkan kunci kamar itu kepada Soonyoung dan ketika menangkapnya, Soonyoung bisa merasakan permukaan kasar kunci yang mulai dilapisi karat. "Mereka hanya mengirimiku uang bulanan yang lebih dari cukup untuk dipakai selama tiga bulan."

Soonyoung merasa Jihoon seperti menyombongkan diri, tapi setelah ia melihat raut wajah pemuda itu, ia tahu cara bicara Jihoon memang begitu adanya. Jihoon bukan orang yang suka bicara tinggi, tapi juga bukan orang yang terlalu merendah. Ia bicara apa adanya, sebagaimana kenyataannya.

"Sepertinya orangtuamu benar-benar sukses disana ya."

Jihoon mengangguk dalam diam sebelum mengusir Soonyoung untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya. Soonyoung keluar dengan satu tendangan yang dilayangkan Jihoon ke tulang keringnya. Pintu kamar Jihoon ditutup dan Soonyoung menatap daun pintu itu dengan satu alis terangkat.

Jihoon cemberut di dalam kamar, melirik pigura mini diatas meja belajarnya yang diisi foto Ayah dan Ibu.

"Sukses ya?"

Malamnya Soonyoung membawa satu kotak penuh ayam untuk makan dan Jihoon menyindirnya kalau Soonyoung mampu membeli sekotak ayam sementara menyisihkan uang perbulan ia tidak sanggup untuk membayar kost. Soonyoung tidak memedulikan apa kata Jihoon dan mengusik acara baca buku Jihoon dengan teriakan-teriakan ajakan makan bersama. Jihoon meski awalnya menolak akhirnya menghabiskan separuh ayam di kotak (Jihoon tidak munafik bahwa sebenarnya ia lapar), Soonyoung menertawakannya karena daun bawang yang tertinggal di sudut bibir.

Jihoon memukulnya cukup keras di dada hingga Soonyoung masih mengaduh di jam sebelas malam ketika Jihoon bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Jihoon-ah, Jihoon, dadaku nyut-nyutan!" Soonyoung mengeluh—kelesotan sok sakit di lantai di depan kamar Jihoon. Yang ada di dalam diam, memasang headset dan mendengarkan musik klasik sebelum tidur.

Soonyoung bangun lebih pagi keesokan harinya dan Jihoon tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Soonyoung bisa masuk ke kamarnya dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya sekarang.

"Ya ampun, kukira kau orang yang rajin, ternyata kau cukup malas untuk ukuran orang yang terlihat rajin." Soonyoung bicara di samping telinganya, namun tidak keras. Telinga Jihoon ditiup-tiup hingga Jihoon bangun karena Soonyoung yang terlalu berisik.

"Kita harus berangkat pagi, Jihoon." Soonyoung dengan sangat baik hatinya melipatkan selimut sementara Jihoon masih bengong duduk diatas kasurnya. Ia melihat Soonyoung yang sudah siap dengan kemeja biru gelap dan celana jins santai.

"Anak-anak tari modern enak sekali ya." Jihoon bergumam antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Iya enak sekali, seenak _sundae_ yang dimakan di musim panas." Soonyoung sudah tahu Jihoon setengah mengigau, tetap saja menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jihoon bersiap-siap dengan cepat lalu segera memakai sepatu tapi Soonyoung meneriakinya lagi untuk sarapan.

Jihoon merengut, memangnya mau sarapan apa? Seingatnya tiga hari terakhir kulkasnya kosong dan hanya diisi sebotol jus jeruk yang isinya tinggal setengah. Soonyoung melemparkan sebungkus roti melon padanya saat Jihoon sampai di bingkai pintu dapur, Jihoon sendiri melihat Sonyoung juga sibuk mengunyah sesuatu.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu roti melon, apa kau tidak pernah mencicipinya?" Soonyoung minum segelas air, "Melihat tipikalmu, aku yakin kamu memang tidak terbiasa sarapan. Pantas saja kau tidak bisa tumbuh."

Urat di dahi Jihoon membuat persimpangan, "Oh, ini badanku, terserah padaku aku mau sependek kucing atau setinggi jerapah."

Soonyoung menyengir, menenteng tas selempangnya yang berwarna hitam—dan Jihoon merasa Soonyoung tampak jauh lebih baik dibandingkan kemarin. Rambutnya kelihatan sekali disisr asal, tapi ia tetap terlihat baik dan Jihoon diam-diam iri karena ia selalu ribut dengan rambutnya di pagi hari.

Bunga ceri mulai mekar satu-dua kuntum dan Jihoon mulai merasakan aroma menenangkan di udara musim semi yang ia hirup pagi-pagi. Tidak direncanakan, namun akhirnya ia dan Soonyoung berangkat ke kampus bersama. Mereka tidak banyak bicara dan Soonyoung juga tidak secerewet kemarin—bukan berarti Jihoon berharap Soonyoung mengajaknya bicara. Hanya saja, entah kenapa rasanya canggung. Duduk bersebelahan di bus (dan Jihoon tidak tahu kenapa ia harus mau-maunya duduk di sebelah Soonyoung padahal ia biasanya lebih suka berdiri), Jihoon memilih untuk membuka bungkus roti dan makan pelan-pelan.

"Kau bawa minum?" Soonyoung bertanya, Jihoon menggeleng sekali dan tetap makan.

"Nanti beli saja di kampus." Jawabnya enteng.

Soonyoung tersenyum, mengulurkan botol air mineral pada Jihoon. Dia tahu Jihoon tidak akan menolaknya.

.

Soonyoung bisa _nihongo_ dengan baik, Jihoon baru tahu fakta satu itu ketika ia melihat Soonyoung bicara fasih dengan salah satu mahasiswa pertukaran dari Jepang. Musim semi sudah hampir berakhir dan baik Jihoon maupun Soonyoung sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sebagai anak kampus. Soonyoung masih menumpang—tentu saja—tapi, belakangan Soonyoung sering pulang larut malam karena kerja sambilan sepulang kuliah di sebuah toserba duapuluh empat jam. Itu baru seminggu yang lalu.

Dan sejak seminggu yang lalu pula, rumah Jihoon kembali terasa sepi. Jihoon juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa merasa kehilangan. Padahal dulu ia selalu marah-marah ketika Soonyoung menonton tv sambil tertawa terbahak. Jihoon akan buru-buru turun dan meneriakinya untuk tenang.

Jihoon suka tenang, Soonyoung suka membuat gaduh.

Tapi ini pertama kalinya Jihoon ingin rumahnya gaduh. Buku sastra roman yang ia baca jatuh ke bawah kursi ketika ia berdiri dengan cepat dan meraih jaket yang digantung di balik daun pintu kamar. Jihoon untuk pertama kalinya keluar dari rumah ketika lewat pukul sembilan malam.

Soonyoung agak kaget ketika ia melihat Jihoon datang ke toserba, kondisi toko lumayan ramai saat itu dan ia ingin mendekati Jihoon tapi tidak bisa karena antrian di kasir sedang panjang.

Jihoon tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengambil beberapa makanan instan dan juga makanan ringan. Tapi alih-alih mengantri di kasir, Jihoon malah berdiri diam di pojok sambil memperhatikan Soonyoung sampai toko sepi.

Teman jaga Soonyoung datang dan Soonyoung memintanya untuk menjaga kasir sebentar sementara ia menghampiri Jihoon yang masih berdiri di pojok toserba.

"Ji, sedang apa keluar malam-malam begini?" Soonyoung bertanya padanya.

Jihoon cemberut meliriknya, "Aku menunggumu pulang, tapi di rumah terlalu sepi. Jadi aku menyusul dan menunggumu disini saja."

Suara deheman teman Soonyoung yang berjaga terdengar, "Soonyoung, pacarmu sudah menunggumu untuk pulang. Libur saja hari ini, aku tidak akan lapor pada Bos kok."

Soonyoung menoleh pada temannya, "Dia bukan pacarku." Lalu melirik lagi pada Jihoon.

Sekarang Soonyoung yang berdeham, "Tunggu sebentar disini." Pesannya pada Jihoon, lalu membawa keranjang Jihoon yang sudah diisi beberapa makanan.

Soonyoung meminta teman satu _shift_ -nya—yang namanya Wonwoo—untuk menghitungkan belanjaan Jihoon sementara ia mengganti baju. Jihoon mendekat ketika Wonwoo memanggilnya untuk mengambil belanjaan. Dompet Jihoon baru saja dibuka saat Wonwoo bilang padanya, "Soonyoung sudah membayarnya."

Soonyoung keluar dari kamar ganti pegawai delapan menit kemudian, "Ayo pulang, Ji."

Wonwoo melambaikan tangan dengan riang pada Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sampai menyusulku ke tempat kerja." Soonyoung tertawa, "Kupikir kau malas keluar rumah saat malam hari."

"Aku memang malas." Jihoon menjawab, "Sudah aku bilang aku mau menunggumu, makanya aku keluar."

Soonyoung tertawa lagi, tapi tidak selepas sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit bingung apakah Jihoon benaran tulus atau tidak mengatakannya karena ekspresi Jihoon sama sekali tidak berubah. Soonyoung tidak tahu kenapa ia senang, tapi ia tidak mau menunjukkannya karena sepertinya Jihoon mengatakannya tanpa ada alasan apa-apa.

"Pohon ceri di sebelah rumah sedang mekar-mekarnya." Jihoon melanjutkan, "Kau terlalu sibuk ya sampai tidak memperhatikannya di sebelah rumah. Padahal dulu kau yang paling semangat mau _hanami_."

"Sudah mekar banyak?!" Soonyoung nyaris memekik, "Ya ampun, kemana saja aku—"

Jihoon meliriknya, "Kau sibuk kerja sambilan."

Soonyoung masuk ke pagar rumah Jihoon dan tersenyum lebar menyambut kelopak bunga ceri yang bermekaran. Jihoon menyusul di belakang dan menutup pagar rumahnya. Soonyoung ribut menanyakan dimana Jihoon menyimpan tikar dan Jihoon kaget saat Soonyoung bilang ingin bersantai di bawah pohon ceri.

Soonyoung pintar menyeduh minuman hangat, jadi dia menyeduh kopi dengan banyak krimer yang jadi kesukaan Jihoon sementara ia membuat teh untuk dirinya sendiri. Jihoon menata kukis kering yang tadi ia beli di toserba. Lampu di halaman rumah cukup terang untuk menerangi tempat yang mereka duduki sekarang.

"Lelahku langsung hilang lho." Soonyoung menggumam sendirian, "Kupikir kau tidak peduli dengan ini."

Jihoon minum kopi krimer buatan Soonyoung—dia cuma terus meminumnya tanpa berkomentar dan juga tanpa kritik, "Bersyukur saja karena aku ingat."

Soonyoung tersenyum padanya, "Terima kasih ya."

Jihoon agak berdesir, tapi tidak sampai membuat pipinya merona. Lagipula senyum Soonyoung memang manis.

"Tidak masalah."

Soonyoung diam menikmati angin dan memejamkan mata. Ia bergerak sedikit untuk berbaring diatas tikar yang mereka gelar di bawah pohon ceri. Jihoon meliriknya tidak peduli, tapi Soonyoung terlalu biasa saja untuk dilewatkan. Sadar tidak sadar, Jihoon jadi memperhatikannya.

Soonyoung membuka mata tapi ia malah bertemu pandang dengan Jihoon.

"Kenapa, Ji?"

Aroma bunga ceri tercium manis, angin bertiup lembut dengan konstan, dan entah kenapa pipi Jihoon yang masih terlihat jelas dengan semu sewarna kelopak bunga ceri semakin menambah atmosfer menjadi legit. Soonyoung berpikir, kenapa orangtua Jihoon sampai meninggalkan mutiara indah mereka sendirian disini. Soonyoung duduk dengan cepat sebelum Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

Bibir mereka menempel sama lamanya dengan kelopak bunga ceri yang gugur. Satu kelopak masuk ke gelas milik Soonyoung dan Jihoon lebih memilih untuk melihat kelopak itu daripada memandangi Soonyoung sekarang.

"Jihoon- aku—" Soonyoung tiba-tiba saja sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Haha—maaf aku benar-benar tidak sengaja—"

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan minta maaf kalau kau sudah menciumku, bodoh."

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan heran. "Apa?"

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu tadi."

Soonyoung memalingkan mukanya, jadi bingung harus menjawab apa. Serius, tadi ia hanya reflek karena Jihoon terlihat begitu manis dan suasananya sangat mendukung dan _ia suka Jihoon_. Tapi, Soonyoung masih terlalu kikuk untuk mengatakannya.

"Jihoon, kemarikan tanganmu."

Jihoon menurut saja, Soonyoung menyambut tangannya yang terulur dan menuliskan sesuatu di punggung tangan Jihoon menggunakan ujung telunjuk.

Pipi Jihoon merona lagi seperti bunga ceri.

 _Aku suka padamu_.

.

Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon; resmi berpacaran musim semi. Jihoon melupakan rasa kesal harus menyapu halaman dan menyambut tamu di rumah. Bahkan ia memiliki tamu tetap di hatinya sekarang—dan untuk sekarang, Jihoon menolak untuk mengijinkannya pulang.

.

Merah itu berani _dan panas_. Soonyoung suka warna merah terutama di musim panas. Liburan musim panas ini dia merengek mengajak Jihoon liburan ke pantai dengan uang kerja sambilan yang ditabung sejak musim semi, padahal Soonyoung tahu kalau Jihoon benci musim panas.

Jihoon berlari cepat menyusul Soonyoung menuju ke penginapan yang sudah dipesan Soonyoung untuk mereka. Mereka sepakat untuk ini, Soonyoung yang membayar biaya menginap mereka dan Jihoon yang akan mengurus urusan konsumsi selama disana. Mereka memilih pantai di Gangwon dan akan berada disana selama seminggu.

"Soonyoung, panas sekali—" Jihoon mengeluh. Begitu masuk ke kamar, Soonyoung langsung menyalakan pendingin ruangan dan Jihoon langsung berbaring di tempat tidur miliknya. Setiap kamar di penginapan itu punya dua ranjang. Karena Jihoon sudah melompat duluan di ranjang yang dekat dengan jendela, Soonyoung yang sebenarnya sudah duluan mengincar tempat itu akhirnya mengalah.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Jihoon mengangguk, "Hum."

Mereka tiba disana siang hari, dan Soonyoung lapar karena sudah masuk jam makan siang. Ia mengajak Jihoon keluar, tapi Jihoon sendiri lebih memilih tidur. Dia capek.

Soonyoung memutuskan untuk mencari makan sendiri ketika ia menunggu dua jam setelahnya Jihoon juga tidak kunjung bangun.

Jihoon bangun saat hari sudah senja. Ia melihat Soonyoung baru saja mandi sore dilihat dari anak-anak rambutnya yang masih basah dan bau sabun yang tercium.

"Kau pakai sabunku?" Jihoon bertanya.

Soonyoung mengendik bahu, "Aku tidak bawa peralatan mandi. Minta punyamu saja ya."

Jihoon menggerutu, tapi sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Soonyoung diselimuti aroma yang sama dengannya.

"Makan dulu, Jihoon. Aku sudah belikan sebelum mandi tadi, masih hangat kok."

Jihoon mendekati bungkusan yang diletakkan di nakas antara tempat tidurnya dan Soonyoung. Isinya hanya olahan ayam dan satu porsi nasi dan dua botol air minum. Jihoon mengerutkan dahi, "Bukannya aku yang harus mengurus konsumsi ya?"

"Iya, tapi tadi kau lebih memilih untuk mengurus tidur."

Jihoon memilih mengabaikan Soonyoung dan mulai makan—dengan sedikit cepat.

"Besok mau berenang?"

Mulutnya masih penuh saat Jihoon menggelengkan kepala, "Kau saja. Aku malas."

"Kalau main di pantai?"

"Panas, aku tidak suka."

Soonyoung menaikkan sebelah alis, "Lalu apa artinya kita liburan disini, Jihoon?"

Jihoon membereskan sisa perkakas makanannya lalu minum beberapa teguk sebelum menatap Soonyoung, "Menyenangkanmu?"

Sangat Lee Jihoon sekali. Soonyoung melepaskan nafas yang agak berat dan memilih berbaring di kasur, "Mandi dulu sana, Ji."

Jihoon menurut tanpa suara, sambil menenteng sampah sekalian untuk dibuang ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Soonyoung memejamkan mata cukup lama, nyaris saja benar-benar tertidur ketika ia merasakan nafas bau pasta gigi menthol menerpa wajah.

"Soonyoung."

Jihoon sudah selesai mandi, tapi yang membuat terkejut adalah Jihoon cuma memakai kemeja dengan ukuran yang terlalu besar berwarna merah. Ketika Soonyoung membuka mata, lelaki yang lebih muda merangkak naik ke perutnya. Soonyoung makin kaget.

"Ji? Kau mau apa?" Soonyoung tidak menyadari suaranya bergetar.

"Menyenangkanmu?" Jihoon menjawab jauh lebih lancar. Sedetik kemudian mengambil langkah nekat untuk mencium bibir pacarnya lebih dulu. Soonyoung disorientasi sesaat dan masih bengong sampai Jihoon melumat pelan bibirnya. Soonyoung langsung sadar—mendekap Jihoon dan membalikkan posisi. Jihoon memerah, tiga kancing kemeja lepas. Soonyoung tidak tahan untuk menciumi selangkanya dan meninggalkan merah yang lain disana. Jihoon mengaduh sesekali sambil meremat rambutnya. Lapisan kulit perut Jihoon diraba, tangan Soonyoung turun lagi dan ia tidak sabar menurunkan celana dalam Jihoon lalu membuka kakinya.

"Soonyoung—" Jihoon meraih kedua pipi Soonyoung dan membawa Soonyoung untuk menyambut ciuman dari bibirnya. Mereka berciuman cukup lama hingga melibatkan lidah dan Jihoon melepaskan lebih dulu hanya untuk mengerang ketika Soonyoung iseng memilin puting dadanya.

Soonyoung menggigit paha Jihoon kemudian meletakkan satu di bahunya. Jihoon meremas bahunya keras-keras ketika Soonyoung masuk—padahal Soonyoung sudah merenggangkannya dengan dibantu cairan lubrikasi cukup lama, Jihoon sadar ini kali pertamanya dan Soonyoung. Sakit tapi Jihoon sendiri tidak rela untuk berhenti. Soonyoung berhenti sejenak untuk menciumnya lalu mendorong lagi sedikit-sedikit sampai ia masuk seluruhnya di dalam Jihoon.

Entah ini dipacu oleh panas yang tidak terkikis meski Soonyoung ingat ia sudah menyalakan pendingin dengan suhu terendah, atau mungkin saja karena kemeja merah Jihoon yang masih melekat dengan kancing terbuka seluruhnya dan kusut. Merah itu berani _dan panas_. Soonyoung suka warna merah terutama di musim panas. Dan Jihoon tahu itu, karena itulah ia mencoba berani dan berubah mendorong Soonyoung untuk berbaring sementara ia yang mengambil alih permainan hingga ia tiba.

Soonyoung membuatnya bersandar di _bedstand_ dan melanjutkan lagi. Jihoon mengerang sakit lagi ketika Soonyoung bergerak, tapi Jihoon sudah tidak setegang sebelumnya jadi ia bisa menerima Soonyoung dengan lebih nyaman. Soonyoung membimbing Jihoon untuk memeluk lehernya agar mereka lebih dekat. Soonyoung sudah lupa ritme dan lupa dengan Jihoon yang sudah nyaris tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengerang di samping telinganya.

Soonyoung tiba di dalam. Dan Jihoon mendadak mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya ketika ia sadar bahwa Soonyoung tidak pakai kontrasepsi—Soonyoung ditendang dari tempat tidur miliknya sendiri dan Jihoon mengamuk ketika Soonyoung ingin naik ke tempat tidurnya.

"Jihoon, tidak mau mandi lagi?"

"Berisik. Ini sudah malam."

Jihoon membungkus diri seperti kepompong sepanjang malam.

(Tapi, nyatanya pagi-pagi ia merengek pada Soonyoung untuk digendong ke kamar mandi karena seluruh badannya sakit).

.

Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon; niatnya liburan musim panas untuk bermain di pantai. Tapi mereka punya pilihan sendiri untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas dengan cara yang panas tanpa harus berpanas-panasan karena Jihoon tidak suka sengatan matahari (tapi ia tidak menolak sengatan Soonyoung).

Jihoon akhirnya mau keluar di hari terakhir liburan mereka dan menghabiskan dua mangkuk es krim saking panasnya. Panas ketika ia melihat Soonyoung asik main voli pantai bersama beberapa teman baru dan gadis-gadis berbikini.

.

Jihoon bersin untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dan Soonyoung mulai menatapnya cemas.

"Jihoon, yakin kita tidak perlu ke dokter?" tanya Soonyoung. Menyodorkan tisu pada Jihoon yang bahkan masih fokus menulis sesuatu di buku teksnya.

Jihoon menggeleng, "Tiap musim gugur aku memang selalu begini."

Sebentar lagi November. Sudah nyaris musim dingin tapi flu Jihoon belum sembuh. Soonyoung selalu mengingatkannya untuk memeriksakan diri, tapi sepertinya Jihoon belum mau mendengarkan perkataannya. Soonyoung berusaha memaklumi pada awalnya, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia agak kesal juga. Pernah sekali ia memaksa Jihoon ke dokter dan mereka bertengkar. Jihoon tetap tidak pergi ke dokter dan Soonyoung diabaikan selama seminggu.

"Sebentar lagi November, Jihoon."

Jihoon mengangguk, "Aku tahu, kok."

Soonyoung menghela nafas, berpikir bagaimana caranya ia bisa membuat Jihoon setuju untuk memeriksakan diri.

"Jihoon, besok bisa kosongkan waktumu sehabis jam kuliah?"

Jihoon menatapnya heran. "Sebenarnya aku ada acara, tapi kupikir tidak masalah jika harus kulewatkan. Memangnya ada apa? sesuatu yang penting?"

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak sepenting itu, hanya ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Besok kita bisa pulang sore."

Jihoon tidak tahu kalau Soonyoung mengajaknya ke dokter sekali lagi. Tapi Jihoon tidak bisa menolak karena mereka sudah sampai di depan klinik. Mereka datang cukup awal sehingga Jihoon bisa langsung diperiksa. Jihoon hanya diberi resep obat dan Soonyoung yang membayarkan biayanya. Mereka pulang ketika matahari tinggal separuh muncul di garis barat. Jihoon masih kesal karena Soonyoung tidak memberitahunya kalau pada akhirnya ia hanya akan disuruh pergi berobat.

"Jihoon, coba lihat pantulan matahari di sungai. Cantik, lho." Soonyoung mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tapi, Jihoon hanya berdehem singkat.

Soonyoung berhenti lalu menarik tangan Jihoon yang ada satu langkah di depannya. Ia membawa Jihoon mendekat ke tepi sungai dan menunjukkan daun lima jari yang berguguran dari dahan dan ranting pohon. Jihoon diam, tidak memperhatikan apa saja yang diucapkan Soonyoung ketika mengoceh.

 _Maple_ membuat daunnya memerah di musim ini dan berguguran. Petugas kebersihan sibuk membersihkan tepi jalan yang diguguri daun. Tapi di sisi tempat dimana ia dan Soonyoung berdiri daun dibiarkan begitu saja. Ada sekumpulan anak kecil yang bermain kemudian pulang dengan kepala tertunduk begitu mendengar teriakan ibu yang menyuruh pulang. Satu daun dengan warna merah jatuh dan kena warna oranye dari matahari yang separuh tenggelam dan jatuh di sungai. Bias cahaya di sungai menjadi bergelombang kecil ketika daun itu jatuh. Ada satu lagi daun yang jatuh, dua, tiga, empat. Tanpa sadar, Jihoon jadi memperhatikan hal tersebut berulang-ulang hingga Soonyoung menepuk pipinya.

"Cantik kan?"

Bias bayangannya dengan Soonyoung di air bergoyang ketika lagi-lagi ada daun yang jatuh.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau musim gugur seindah ini."

"Itu karena kau hanya fokus pada flu dan malas keluar karena sakit. Karena itu, tetaplah sehat dan jangan malas untuk peduli pada dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu? Kau melewatkan terlalu banyak hal yang indah, Jihoon."

Jihoon tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi selanjutnya. Ia memungut satu daun merah dengan lima tulang daun menjari. Ia mengajak Soonyoung pulang, namun akhirnya mereka mampir di rumah makan dan Jihoon memesan daging (Soonyoung kaget pada awalnya, namun Jihoon bilang ini untuk mengganti uang Soonyoung yang digunakan untuk menebus resep obat).

"Soonyoung, kau tahu ini pertama kalinya aku merasa memiliki orang yang peduli padaku."

Mereka baru sampai rumah dan Jihoon langsung lari ke dapur untuk minum obatnya sesuai dengan petunjuk. Soonyoung tidak diberi kesempatan merespon perkataannya jadi Soonyoung hanya tertawa. Jihoon yang berucap seperti itu sudah sangat manis di matanya.

Flu Jihoon sembuh beberapa hari kemudian. Kemudian nyaris setiap sore ia mengajak Soonyoung untuk melihat dedaunan memerah yang gugur ke sungai dan diterpa cahaya oranye matahari yang setengah tenggelam. Omong-omong, Soonyoung akan membantunya menyapu dedaunan pohon ceri yang gugur di sebelah rumah dan memasukkannya ke plastik sampah setiap akhir pekan. Jihoon tidak lagi membakarnya melainkan hanya akan membuangnya di tempat sampah yang terdekat dengan rumah. Setidaknya, Jihoon bisa merasakan rasa masakan Soonyoung di akhir musim gugur meskipun tidak seenak buatan bibi yang punya warung makan di muara komplek rumahnya.

.

Lee Jihoon; merasa senang karena pada akhirnya ia merasakan hangat meskipun di penghujung musim gugur. Diam-diam ia menulis nama Soonyoung pada daun dengan lima tulang menjari dan menempelkannya di akhir halaman diari miliknya—persis perempuan.

Kwon Soonyoung; di akhir musim gugur mulai kembali pulang malam, menghitung uang hasil kerja sambilan, dan mencari tempat baru untuknya pindah bulan Maret nanti.

.

"Jihoon, ini untukmu."

Soonyoung membuat kegaduhan tengah malam yang membuat Jihoon sampai terbangun dan berteriak kesal. Tapi, kekesalan itu hilang saat melihat ada kue ulang tahun yang dibawa Soonyoung ketika menemuinya di kamarnya setelah Jihoon berteriak.

"Aduh, sial, lilinnya belum kunyalakan." Soonyoung memegang alas kue dengan satu tangan dan menyalakan tiga lilin kecil di tengah-tengah. Jihoon manyun, tapi tetap meniup lilinnya ketika Soonyoung selesai menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya dan menyuruhnya mengucapkan permohonan.

Jihoon menerima kado kecil yang diberikan Soonyoung. Itu cuma cincin perak polos yang pas ketika Jihoon memakainya di jari tengah—sepertinya Soonyoung salah memilih ukuran untuk jari manis Jihoon. Tapi Jihoon tetap tersenyum padanya dan berterima kasih dengan memberinya satu kecupan di bibir.

Mereka memakan separuh kue dan menyimpan sisanya di lemari pendingin. Menghabiskan waktu menonton film di saluran horror dan paginya Soonyoung masih menemukan Jihoon tertidur di pangkuannya. Faktanya mereka mengabaikan film horror dan Jihoon meminta Soonyoung memangkunya lalu bicara hingga mereka sama-sama ketiduran.

Soonyoung mengelus rambut Jihoon dan mencium pucuk kepalanya, "Jihoon, bangunlah."

 _Aku ingin menghabiskan seharian ini denganmu dan tidak ingin cepat mengakhirinya_.

Jihoon bangun dan malah heboh karena jam masuk kuliah. Tapi, Soonyoung menariknya dalam ciuman panjang di pagi hari supaya Jihoon tidak protes.

"Ini hari untukmu, boloslah sesekali, Jihoon."

.

Soonyoung menghela nafas berat. Ia pindah untuk kerja sambilan di sebuah karaoke untuk mencari gaji yang lebih banyak sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Hari ini tanggal 22 Desember. Jihoon sudah memintanya untuk mengosongkan waktunya di tanggal 24 agar mereka bisa merayakan malam natal bersama di rumah. Sialnya, Bos sudah mengatur jadwal dan Soonyoung malah harus kerja lembur di tanggal itu. Soonyoung kurang antisipasi dan melewatkan perkiraan kalau karaoke di hari itu malah akan penuh. Bos sudah menjanjikan upah ganti khusus untuk hari itu, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Tidak ada teman kerja yang bersedia minta tukar _shift_ dan alasannya mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga dan pacar.

 _Sialan, Soonyoung juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan pacar._

"Jadi tanggal 24 tidak bisa libur?" Jihoon bertanya ketika mereka makan malam di rumah. Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Aku cuma _free_ besok. Bagaimana?"

Jihoon kelihatan berpikir. Soonyoung antara senang dan juga merasa bersalah ketika melihat Jihoon seperti itu, ia senang karena Jihoon pasti ingin menghabiskan malam natal bersamanya dan juga sedih karena merasa bersalah tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan pacarnya. Padahal jarang-jarang sekali Jihoon meminta sesuatu padanya.

"Apa aku bisa ikut kerja sambilan di tanggal itu?"

Soonyoung melotot, "Jihoon? Serius?"

"Soonyoung, jawab aku dulu." Jihoon mendesak.

"Iya ada sih, tanggal 23 sampai 25 itu karaoke sedang ramai-ramainya, jadi Bos juga mencari pekerja _freelance_ yang mau kerja di tanggal segitu—oke aku tanya lagi apa kau serius?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Serius."

Soonyoung masih belum habis pikir, tapi setelah itu ia malah menyengir, "Ya ampun, apa sebegitu inginnya menghabiskan malam natal denganku sampai rela kerja sambilan bersama?"

Jihoon menyeringai, "Astaga, percaya diri sekali."

(Sambil mengucapkan itu pipi Jihoon memerah).

Soonyoung mengenalkan Jihoon pada Bosnya (Soonyoung menyebutnya teman, Jihoon sudah memperingatkannya agar Soonyoung jangan sekali-kali menyebutnya sebagai pacar karena dengan itu akan ketahuan kalau ia bekerja untuk tetap bersama Sooyoung saja) dan begitu Bosnya setuju Soonyoung langsung menggiring Jihoon ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju dengan pakaian pegawai.

"Tenang saja, pekerjaan kita cuma menunjukkan arah dan menanyakan lalu mengantarkan pesanan jika pelanggan ingin memesan. Kalau pesanannya banyak, bawakan satu per satu semampumu saja." Soonyoung berpesan pada Jihoon sambil menggusak rambutnya, "Nanti aku akan membantumu."

Jihoon tersenyum padanya, "Aku mengerti."

Soonyoung membalas senyumnya dan meninggalkan Jihoon ketika ia dipanggil oleh salah satu rekannya, _Soonyoung! Urus pelanggan ruangan empat!_

Cuma sekitar dua menit setelah Soonyoung pergi, kali ini Jihoon yang dipanggil untuk mengantarkan pesanan ke ruangan.

Jihoon melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung, dan biarpun ia _nervous_ , Jihoon berusaha menenangkan diri. Beberapa pelanggan di karaoke kadang bisa saja berkata kasar atau menyinggung—Soonyoungtahu tabiat Jihoon, karena itulah ia meminta Jihoon untuk tidak memasukkan omongan pelanggan ke hati jika memang harus berhadapan dengan yang seperti itu.

"Permisi, saya mengantarkan pesanan."

Dua ruangan dimasuki Jihoon dan sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Ada satu pesanan lagi yang harus diantarkan dan Jihoon masuk ke ruangan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Permisi, saya mengantarkan pesa—"

Soonyoung lupa bilang pada Jihoon kalau beberapa pelanggan karaoke bisa saja melakukan tindak asusila di dalam ruangan. Di ruangan ketiga yang dimasuki Jihoon, ada anak berseragam sekolah menengah, Jihoon bisa melihat anak perempuan di pangkuan lelaki—yang sepertinya sudah om-om—itu sudah melepas beberapa kancing kemeja seragam.

Jihoon diam. Ia segera meletakkan pesanan dan keluar dengan cepat, tidak sengaja membanting pintu ruangan lebih keras dan lari ke ruang istirahat pegawai. Disana ia melihat Soonyoung dan Jihoon rasanya ingin segera mengoceh tentang apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Tapi, disana masih ada banyak orang lain dan Jihoon tahu tidak etis menyampaikan hal tersebut, atau dia akan ditertawakan.

Soonyoung melihatnya masuk dan menyadari wajah Jihoon pucat. Ia mendekat dan menggawil lengan Jihoon, isyarat supaya Jihoon mengikutinya.

"Astaga, Soonyoung! Aku melihat ada anak sekolah, bersama pria kantoran, lalu mereka—"

Soonyoung tertawa sebelum Jihoon selesai menjelaskan. Mereka kembali ke ruang ganti dan wajah Jihoon jadi memerah setelah Soonyoung tertawa.

"Aku sepertinya lupa memberitahu, maaf Jihoon." Soonyoung masih tertawa, "Tapi, hal-hal seperti itu sudah biasa. Dulu aku juga sama kagetnya."

"Biasa?" Jihoon mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya, lebih baik kita tidak mencampuri urusan orang kan?"

Jihoon menghembuskan nafas, "Sepertinya aku terlalu heboh ya."

Soonyoung mendekatinya dan mempertemukan dahi mereka, Jihoon kaget ketika Soonyoung memeluk kepalanya lalu menciumnya.

"Soonyoung! Ini di tempat kerja—"

"Tempat kerja kita ini karaoke."

"—ughh- nanti ada yang masuk—"

"Lho? Tidak lihat tadi sudah aku kunci?"

Harusnya Jihoon tahu kalau Soonyoung itu gila, mesum dan menyebalkan sejak awal dan mereka sebenarnya cukup lama tidak melakukannya. Beberapa kali Jihoon mendengar suara Soonyoung dipanggil dan ketika mereka mengetahui pintu ruang ganti terkunci, mereka segera menjauh—terdengar dari langkah kakinya.

(Untung saja Soonyoung masih ingat situasi. Dia tidak ingin Jihoon pincang, jadi mereka hanya sekedar sentuh-menyentuh saja).

.

Lee Jihoon; orangtuanya masih tidak mengunjungi, tapi ia tidak iri dengan tetangga sebelah yang merayakan malam natal bersama keluarganya. Dia merayakan malam natal bersama Kwon Soonyoung dan itu tidak di rumah.

.

"Jihoon, aku sudah menemukan flat yang cukup bagus dan murah di dekat kampus."

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung yang duduk di seberangnya ketika mereka sedang makan malam. Jihoon masih belum bicara sampai Soonyoung menggerakkan tangannya di depannya.

"Jihoon?"

"Maaf, Soonyoung." Jihoon menggigit bibirnya, "Memangnya tidak bisa tinggal disini saja?"

Soonyoung diam, melirik Jihoon yang masih melihatnya. Soonyoung tahu Jihoon tidak ingin dia pindah. Tapi, sejak awal ia hanya menumpang disini. Soonyoung orang perantauan, dia pergi hanya dengan bekal beasiswa rekomendasi yang ia dapatkan mati-matian dan beberapa potong pakaian. Ibunya cuma memberinya uang yang cukup untuk makan seminggu sampai akhirnya ia berhasil dapat kerja sambilan. Menabung sedikit-sedikit dan sudah satu tahun ia menumpang di rumah Jihoon. Baginya itu sudah terlalu lama dan Soonyoung ingin mandiri. Tidak selamanya ia menumpang dan ia kepikiran sudah berapa banyak dia merepotkan Jihoon selama ini.

"Jihoon, aku tahu gaji kerja sambilanku tidak sebanyak uang kiriman orangtuamu. Aku sudah berusaha menyisihkan sedikit-sedikit uangku untuk mencicil uang muka sewa flat, aku cuma mau mandiri. Lagipula akan susah kalau suatu saat keluargaku berkunjung dan malah kusuruh menginap di rumahmu?" Soonyoung tertawa.

Jihoon menghela nafas. Selera makannya mendadak hilang.

"Nanti aku kesepian lagi."

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Aku kan bisa berkunjung kesini beberapa hari sekali, atau kau juga bisa berkunjung ke tempatku untuk istirahat kalau kau malas pulang ke rumah dari kampus." Ia terkekeh di akhir kalimat.

Jihoon jadi memikirkannya. Ini sudah awal Maret dan sebentar lagi musim semi. Dari awal Soonyoung datang, ia sudah bilang hanya akan menumpang dari musim semi sampai musim semi lagi. Awalnya Jihoon berharap Soonyoung cepat pergi, tapi dari waktu ke waktu, Soonyoung semakin mengakar dalam kehidupannya. Jihoon tidak berharap membesarkannya, tapi Soonyoung besar dengan sendirinya.

"Janji kau akan sering berkunjung?"

"Iya, Jihoon."

"Janji memperbolehkanku punya duplikat kunci flatmu?"

"Iya, Jihoon—oh apa?"

Jihoon tertawa. Soonyoung selalu lambat untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Jihoon membenci seluruh musim dan hidupnya yang kesepian, Jihoon membuat dinding transparan untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu tiba-tiba Soonyoung datang dengan kehadiran yang menyebalkan dan berisik. Dindingnya ditembus tanpa sadar lalu Soonyoung menariknya keluar, membuatnya melihat banyak warna di setiap musim dan mulai membuat hidupnya yang kesepian jadi diisi keberisikan—bercanda, Soonyoung tidak mengisinya tapi memancing Jihoon untuk membuka dirinya sendiri dan tahu kalau diluar ada banyak hal menyenangkan. Meskipun orangtuanya seolah-olah tidak sadar kalau ia masih ada, tapi Jihoon sendiri tahu kalau dirinya ada dan ia bisa menjalani hidup yang menyenangkan.

Terutama karena ada Soonyoung disana.

"Kita bicarakan lagi nanti. Kapan kau akan pindah? Mau kubantu?"

Soonyoung masih bingung dengan respon Jihoon, "Err, mungkin Sabtu nanti. Benar tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Asal berikan aku duplikat kunci flatmu."

"Astaga, Jihoon." Soonyoung akhirnya paham apa maksud Jihoon, "Tentu saja, sekalian simpankan duplikatnya supaya aku tidak lupa."

.

"Omong-omong, Soonyoung—"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti kerja sambilan di tempat karaoke? Kau sering kan diminta menemani bernyanyi disana?"

"Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu meskipun aku dipepet dada gadis dan tante seksi disana."

"Oh."

(Pipi Jihoon merona lagi sewarna bunga ceri yang mulai menguncup di sebelah rumah).

.

(fin)

.

Ps: INI NONSENSE SERIUS! HAHAHA! TERNYATA NULIS FLUFF ITU SUSAH /banting laptop/

Pss: saya tau ini asdgflkljrj idenya ga nyantol wakaka, tapi kalau udah baca tolong sempetin tinggalkan kritik dan saran atau kesannya di ripiu dong senpay.

Pss: chibi-sama, semoga anda tidak kecewa.


End file.
